


Three’s A Cozy Morning

by fruitcupp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kitchen Sex, Light Choking, M/M, Multi, Oh yeah Bokuto has a mommy kink, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Rip pancakes, Smut, Spanking, This is post timeskip if it wasn’t obvious, Threesome, bokuto likes bacon, bokuto with his hair down, double stuffed, i spent my Christmas Eve and Christmas Day writing this and I regret nothing, jesus would not approve, kenma is chaotic, lots of smut, nerf guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitcupp/pseuds/fruitcupp
Summary: A snapshot of your Christmas traditions with your two hunky boyfriends ;)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	Three’s A Cozy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a gift to my best friend :)  
> Merry Christmas filthy bokuhoe you waited like three months for this shit

Christmas in your house was always an adventure. Three families coming together for the holiday meant for lots of love, and when both your boyfriends acted like literal children, the fun never stopped. 

You could never really prepare yourself enough for the shenanigans of the day, and you expected this year to be no different. The day would prove to be filled with more incredible memories, and you were excited regardless of how tiring it could be. 

Bokuto was always the first one awake, being used to his early morning exercise schedule. He never missed a run, even on Christmas morning. He claimed it was to make up for the extra Christmas calories, but you knew it was just because he wouldn’t be able to sit still for the extra hour or so before it was acceptable to wake you up. You’d gotten used to him sneaking out of bed at 5:30 in the morning, and he was surprisingly considerate about not making any noise. He even turned on the fireplace before he left to warm up the house for you. Kuroo always seemed to wake up with him, since he was a light sleeper, but he just used the opportunity to snuggle with you once Bokuto left. 

You weren’t sure what had woken you up first. The slam of the front door followed by a loud “MERRY CHRISTMAS!” down the hall, or the cheesy holiday music that began to blast through the speakers in your living room. 

Either way, you and Kuroo were already wide awake before Bokuto even reached the bedroom. You almost appreciated it, because the next thing he did was throw himself onto you and Kuroo, hugging and rattling you both around like a kid. 

“Get up! Get up! You’ve slept long enough!” He shouts over the music. 

You turn to read the numbers on your alarm clock, seeing that the time was indeed past 7am, which was the agreed upon time for Christmas morning to begin. Without this rule, the energetic owl would have Christmas morning the second he woke up. 

He settles down a little once you’re awake, opting to rest his sweaty head on your chest and smile a dopey grin at you. 

“Good morning Ko.” You whisper, voice gravelly from sleep. “Merry Christmas.”

“Good morning!” He cheers in return, pecking a kiss to your lips before leaning over to do the same to Kuroo. 

“Go take a shower, you stink.” Kuroo says, pushing Bokuto away by his face. Bokuto whines, but quickly does as he’s told. 

“You two better be up by the time I’m finished!” He shouts over his shoulder as he leaves the bedroom, his special Christmas pyjamas in hand. You sigh, head lolling over to rest on Kuroo’s chest. 

“Merry Christmas, (y/n).” He whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. 

“Merry Christmas, Tetsu.” You hum in return. He gives your shoulder a squeeze, before dragging himself out of bed. 

“I’ll go start the coffee, you can take your time.” He smiles, leaving the room. 

Now alone in the quiet of your bedroom, you stretch your body out, listening to the pops and cracks that really shouldn’t be there for your age. You barely finish relaxing when you hear quick footsteps coming towards you, almost inaudible over the music. 

You don’t even get time to react before you’re pinned down to the mattress by the ball of energy himself. He smells fresh of the body wash you love, and his hair is still sopping wet. 

“You have to get out of bed if you want to open presents!” He sings, poking at your cheeks. 

“Go dry your hair first! You’re dripping all over the bed.” You complain, pushing his face away like Kuroo had earlier. Bokuto stops, smirking at you. Your eyes widen, knowing what he’s thinking. “Bokuto Kōtarō, don’t you dar- ah!”

Before you could finish your words, he shook his head like a dog, sending water flying everywhere and spraying you in the process. You instinctively shut your eyes, waiting for him to stop. He’s up and out the bedroom door the second you reopen them, not wanting to get caught in a wrestling match. Bounding out the door after him, you can’t help but laugh as you play chase around the furniture. 

“Oi! Sit down before you break something!” Kuroo yells over the noise. You both listen, still shoving each other from opposite ends of the couch and giggling like schoolgirls. “Alright already! Drink your coffee before it gets cold.” 

Kuroo hands you both a mug of his special Christmas brew, topped off with cream, marshmallows, and chocolate sprinkles, just the way you liked it. You smile, kicking Bokuto one last time before taking a sip. 

This was always your favourite moment of Christmas. The first taste of your hot drink in the cold morning, Christmas tree illuminated and fire crackling as you squished onto one couch with your two incredible boys. The music Bokuto had started still rang through the air, as it probably would for the rest of the day. 

You sigh, setting your drink down on the coffee table before getting up to approach the Christmas tree. Picking up gifts from under the tree, you hand them out to their receivers. Bokuto tears into his immediately, incapable of waiting any longer. Kuroo is much calmer about it all, but you can tell he’s just as excited. 

The three of you open your presents to each other, taking your time to share thanks and lots of kisses. You sip your drinks between words, and at the end of it, there are three presents left. Two large and identical, one significantly smaller. 

“These are from Kenma.” You state, handing the smaller one to Kuroo and one of the larger ones to Bokuto. “He dropped them off earlier in the week, told me to save them for today. Said he didn’t wanna be here when we opened them.”

“That’s comforting.” Kuroo huffs, warily eyeing the three gifts. 

You shrug, beginning to tear open the wrapping. Bokuto works faster than you, though, tearing through the paper like his life depended on it. An excited gasp leaves his lips at the sight of the box inside, and you can’t help but smile with him. 

Kenma had gifted the two of you special ‘Bouncing Ball’ branded nerf guns, and not just any nerf guns. These were the fun kind. Motorised rapid shooting and a 25-dart capacity drum. The body of them seemed custom, like he’d designed them just for you. 

You share an excited look with Bokuto for a moment, before the two of you work quickly to get the toys out of their boxes. 

“Bastard...” Kuroo sneers under his breath. You’d almost forgotten he was there for a moment, too focused on the box of pure fun in front of you. 

Looking up, you notice that Kuroo had finished opening his own gift from Kenma. You couldn’t contain your laughter, seeing the dartboard t-shirt and construction-grade   
face shield in his lap. Bokuto soon joined you in the laughing session, appreciating how Kenma quite literally gifted your household a dose of chaos. 

“Please put it on.” Bokuto asks, amused. 

“Never in a million years.” Kuroo wastes no time in putting both items back into the box they came from, before collecting empty mugs and moving from the couch. “I’m gonna start breakfast, you two enjoy your toys.”

You smile, watching Kuroo as he leaves the room. You know he isn’t actually upset, he could never be. Especially when it came to Kenma. If anything he’s probably just salty he didn’t get a fancy nerf gun. 

A foam dart to your forehead jolts you out of your thoughts, and you look up to see Bokuto laughing as he ducks behind the couch. 

“You’re on, frosted tips!” You yell, taking aim and shooting the top of his head when it pops over the couch. 

“You love my hair!” He counters, shooting you back as he leaps back over the couch towards you. You run, escaping down the hall and ducking into the guest bedroom. 

The two of you spend the next ten minutes chasing each other around the apartment, picking up stray darts to reload as you go. The Christmas music still blares through the halls, mixing with you and Bokuto’s laughter. You can smell the bacon cooking in the kitchen, something you know is bound to attract the guy eventually. 

You find yourself hiding behind the couch, reloading the drum of your gun as you wait for your owl to come find you. Hearing footsteps nearing, you ready your weapon, preparing for the final battle. As soon as his head peaks over the couch, you fire. 

“Hey do yo- HEY!” Kuroo yells, backing away from the onslaught of foam darts. 

You hear Bokuto cackling from behind him, obviously having seen what happened. You scowl at him, firing his way as you’d meant to. 

“Hey! Wars over, shortcake.” Kuroo teases, snatching your gun away. You pout, attempting to grab it back before he holds it up high over your head. “Come help me finish breakfast, you trigger happy maniac.”

He smiles at you, patting your head and tossing your gun to the couch. You follow him to the kitchen, finding Bokuto leaving it with bacon in hand. 

“Can’t ever just wait for breakfast, can you?” Kuroo teases, shoving a grinning Bokuto back towards the couch. You chuckle, sharing an amused look with Kuroo. 

“So what did you want help with?” You ask, looking over the food he’s already prepared. 

“I didn’t really need help, I was just trying to ask if you wanted that chocolate stuff you like on your pancakes.” He returns, turning to you and flicking some of the said chocolate spread onto your nose. 

“Hey!” You whine, hand moving up to clean your face. 

“Wait.” He says, grabbing your arm to stop you. “Let me get that.”

Kuroo smirks, your face flushing as he leans in to your face. He kisses the tip of your nose, his tongue poking out to lick away the chocolate. You avoid eye contact as he pulls away, opting to stare into the knit of his red sweater. 

“Oya? Is my little chibi-chan getting all hot and bothered?” He teases, moving to press kisses to your cheekbone and up to your ear. 

“Don’t tease me, tall man.” You fire back. “Can’t we get through one Christmas morning without ending up in the bedroom?”

“C’mon... it’s basically our tradition at this point.” He whispers, moving down to kiss your neck as his hands wander to your hips. 

He was right, it had somehow become your tradition. It started the first Christmas after you’d all moved in together, the three of you incapable of keeping your hands to yourself during such a warm and loving morning. 

“We should at least have breakfast first.” You state, rolling your eyes as you pull away from his hold. 

You move to the kitchen cabinet that houses your plates, attempting to retrieve the table settings. A hand on the cabinet door stops you, the other reappearing on your hip as Kuroo traps you against the countertop. 

“It can wait.” He growls in your ear. 

You quickly take notice of the bulge pressing into your backside, and you know it’s too late to argue with him. Turning in his grip, you wrap your arms over his shoulders, fingers tangling in his messy hair. He stares at you a moment, eyes hazy with lust before leaning down to capture your lips in a kiss. You eagerly return it, forgetting all about the food getting cold on the counter. You don’t care. 

Kuroo’s hands roam your body, from your waist down to your ass, before he lifts you to sit on the countertop. You wrap your legs around him, pulling him as close to you as possible as your kiss grows heated. You tug lightly at his hair, loving the way he groans into your mouth. 

“Hey what’s taking so- oh.” Bokuto’s voice interrupts. You pull away from Kuroo, chest heaving for air and face turning pink all over again. “You started without me?”

Bokuto pouts, but you notice the mischievous glint in his eyes. Neither of you respond, too busy catching your breaths. 

“Well, don’t stop on my account.” He mused, licking his lips as his eyes darkened. Leaning against the wall, he crosses his arms and smirks at the messy state you’re both in. “Go on then.”

You don’t need to be told twice, immediately moving to press your lips to Kuroo’s. He greets you with the same intensity, his hands wandering up your shirt to knead at your breasts. Your hands trail down to the hem of his sweater, pulling it up as far as you can before Kuroo gets the message and tears it from his body. He does the same to your pyjama top, making you shiver as your skin meets the still chilly air of the kitchen. 

He grinds his hips into you, eager to put on a good show for your audience. Detaching himself from your lips, he moves down to your shoulder, biting and sucking little purple bruises into your skin. His hands make their way back to your chest, skilled fingers pinching and twisting at your nipples, coaxing moans from your throat. 

Looking up from the man in front of you, you make eye contact with Bokuto from across the kitchen, watching him as he palms his own erection through his reindeer patterned sweatpants. You roll your hips into Kuroo, matching his pace as you chase the friction you desire. His hands wander down to your hips once again, fingers catching in the waistband of your pants. You secure your arms and legs around him, before lifting yourself just enough for him to slip the fabric from under you. 

Clothes discarded to the kitchen floor, Kuroo takes a moment to rake his eyes up your body, landing on your needy face. He takes your lips in another hungry kiss, fingers travelling to stroke your wet and aching cunt. You whimper into his kiss, and he takes the opportunity to press his tongue into your mouth. Your fingers claw at his back, and he growls, pressing his fingers to your clit to make you cry out in pleasure. 

He dips his fingers lower, swiping at the slick gathering there to wet his fingers before pushing two into your awaiting heat. The intrusion takes your breath away, and Kuroo has mercy on you, allowing you space to breathe. He moves back down to your shoulders, then lower, kissing at biting at the swell of your breast. Your eyes flicker back over to Bokuto, air catching in your throat as you see him still leaning against the wall, now with his cock in his hand. 

Kuroo thrusts his long fingers into you, thumb flicking at your clit, bringing you up to your release. You grind yourself into his hand, still panting as you watch Bokuto lazily stroke himself. 

“Go ahead baby owl, cum around his fingers.” He speaks, earning a whine from your lips. 

Kuroo pinches at your nipple, mouth latched onto your collarbone. Another flick of his thumb sends you crashing over the edge, gripping tight on Kuroo’s hair and shoulder as you release over his hand. He rides you through your orgasm, removing his wet fingers from your heat. He moves them up to your lips, smearing the stickiness there before another hand stops him. Bokuto stands just behind him now, gripping his wrist as he moves Kuroo’s fingers to his own mouth. He holds eye contact with you as he sucks on Kuroo’s fingers, lapping at the taste you left on them. 

After removing the fingers from his mouth, he pulls Kuroo in for a kiss, forcing his tongue into his mouth to make him taste you too. You run a hand through Bokuto’s fluffy hair, pushing it off his forehead and scratching at his scalp the way you know drives him crazy. He groans into his kiss with Kuroo, before pulling away to catch your gaze. 

“It’s my turn with you.” He growls, pushing your legs away from Kuroo and stepping between you two. 

He throws your arms around his neck, before gripping tightly at your thighs and lifting you off the countertop. He presses his lips to yours in the process, lips tasting like bacon and your release, as he manoeuvres around walls and furniture to the living room. He stops still in front of the couch, balancing on one leg as he uses the other to kick your coffee table out of the way. Bokuto drops to his knees, mouth never leaving yours. He cradles your head as he lays you down on the plush carpet in front of the fireplace, Christmas lights shining on your faces from just above your head. 

Bokuto pulls away from your kiss, leaning back on his knees as he observes you splayed out for him. He watches your chest heave with your breathing, and the way your hips twitch up at him. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” He mutters, moving back down to kiss your lips. 

He then trails down your jaw and neck, peppering kisses around your chest and adding to the collection of hickeys adorning your skin. He kneads at your hips and thighs, loving every inch of soft flesh he gets to hold. Arching your back into him, he hooks an arm under you, holding your body flush against his. He then pulls you up, attacking your lips in another hungry kiss as you straddle his lap. A presence appears at your back, two more hands joining in groping your body. Kuroo gets close, pressing his now unrestricted cock into your backside. He kisses the back of your shoulder, both his hands circling around to cup your breasts. 

Bokuto grinds up into you, the friction making the both of you moan into your kiss. You pull away for air, squeaking in surprise as Kuroo pulls you back into his own lap, hard cock rubbing through your wet folds. He grabs at your hair and turns your head, stealing kisses as Bokuto peels his clothes from his body. 

“So easily forgot about me, huh?” He asks, not waiting for an answer as he pinches your nipples almost painfully. “Let me make sure you never forget again.”

Kuroo pushes you down, you catching yourself on your hands before you can faceplant into the carpet. You were face down and ass up, his favourite way to see you. He teases his cock at your entrance, both of you moaning out loud as he begins to impale you. 

Slowly working his way in, you feel full with every thrust of his hips. Just when he’s about to bottom out, Bokuto reappears in front of you, sitting on his knees. He cradles your chin in his hands, watching your face for any signs of discomfort. He smiles, seeing nothing but your totally blissed out expression. 

“Remember your safe word and hand signals, baby?” Bokuto asks softly, thumbs brushing your cheeks. You say nothing, but nod to him and flex your fingers to flash the two signals previously agreed upon. “Good girl.” Bokuto praises, leaning down to kiss your lips. 

“Fuck, chibi-chan, you love the pet names, don’t you?” Kuroo chokes out, groaning at the feeling of you. “It’s so hot- ah- feeling you tighten up on my cock like that.”

His hands dig into your your hips as he picks up his pace, slamming into you from behind. Your gasps and cries of Kuroo’s name get lost in Bokuto’s mouth, who eagerly explores your own with his tongue. 

“Why don’t you put that pretty mouth to better use, chibi-chan?” Kuroo suggests, not letting up on his pace. “Our little owl is just aching to face fuck you, don’t you see him twitching?”

You pull away from Bokuto’s kisses, seeing his antsy expression. You then notice the way his hips are slightly bouncing where he sits, and you move to press kisses down his broad chest. His breath catches as you reach his abdomen, holding on to every thread of self control to keep himself from stuffing your face. 

Bracing your forearms on his thick thighs, you wrap one hand around the base of his leaking cock, giving it a few tight pumps in preparation. A deep groan rumbles through his chest, and he watches your every movement from above. You catch his gaze, looking up and flashing him the most innocent, doe-eyed look you can muster. Holding eye contact, you poke your tongue out to catch the bead of precum collecting at his tip. 

“Damn- baby owl, please. Don’t tease me like that.” He whines, hips twitching up to meet your mouth. Obedient as you are, you listen, taking the head of his cock into your mouth. “Fuck- ah- yeah suck that cock baby, just like that.”

You hum, working him up the way he likes it. Kuroo slows up on his thrusts, opting to watch you work, and the way Bokuto’s face twists in pleasure. You take him deeper into your mouth with every slow bob of your head, focusing all your energy on relaxing your jaw and throat. Bokuto’s moans fill the air as his cock hits the back of your throat, and you already know this won’t take long. Kuroo snakes a hand around you, brushing his fingers against your clit in effort to make things interesting. The action sends electricity through you, and you moan around the cock in your mouth. 

“Like that, baby?” Kuroo growls. “I think Kō likes it too. Make him cum for us, sweetheart.”

Your whines send vibrations directly up Bokuto’s shaft, and he takes control of the pace. His large hands tangle in your hair, holding your head in place as he face fucks you. 

“Fuuuck- baby owl.” He moans, fingers tightening in your hair and hips moving at an erratic pace. “Take my cum baby- ah- take it all and keep it in your mouth- fuck.”

He buries his cock down your throat right to the hilt, twitching before he shoots his load down your throat, forcing you to swallow around him. The sounds he makes spurs on your own high, tightening around Kuroo’s cock still buried inside you. Bokuto pulls back, allowing you to breath while still filling your mouth with his release. He wraps a hand around your throat, pulling your face back up to meet his. 

“Keep it in your mouth.” He orders, voice husky from letting loose. “Show me your tongue, baby, show me that lewd expression.”

You listen, opening wide and sticking your tongue out for him to see. Your tongue is painted white, dripping down onto your chest as he holds your cheeks to keep you in place. A hand reaches around from behind you, Kuroo pulling you flush against him from behind, still rutting into you. 

“Pretty naughty of you, cuming on my cock without permission like that.” He growls in your ear, his hand moving to smear Bokuto’s cum around your chest. “Looks like someone needs to remember their place, chibi-chan.”

Kuroo releases his hold on you, sending you crashing back down onto Bokuto’s lap. A harsh slap to your backside has you howling in a mixture of pain and arousal, loving the way he spanks you with his old spiking hand. 

“You like being punished, don’t you shortcake?” He purrs, bringing his hand down on you once again. “I’ll make you cry out my name baby.”

Bokuto pets your head as you wail from the stinging sensation on your skin. You claw at his thighs in an attempt to steady yourself, but it doesn’t help at all. If anything, the muscles just turn you on even more. 

Kuroo stops his assault on your backside, pulling you up against his chest once again. He bites at your neck, adding another mark to the growing collection of the day. He grabs at one of your breasts, rolling the nipple between his fingers. His thrusts never let up, feral in his movements and beginning to show in his voice. He snakes his free hand down between your thighs, expertly finding your bundle of nerves and making you shiver in anticipation. 

“Yeah? You know what’s coming, don’t you chibi-chan?” He rumbles in your ear, pressing a kiss behind it. “Ready to get double stuffed, baby?”

You turn your gaze onto Bokuto, still sitting on his knees in front of you. He watches you, leisurely stroking is cock, once again fully erect. Licking his lips, he closes the distance between you, hands quickly making their home on your waist and hips. He leans over your shoulder, meeting Kuroo in a heavy kiss. The sloppy sounds beside your ear have your mind spinning, and the presence of Bokuto’s cock on your stomach has you excited. 

He ruts into you as he ties tongues with Kuroo, one of each of their hands moving to claw at each other. The heat of the fire beside you feels like it’s intensified now that you’ve been fully sandwiched between the two large men, but you’re not complaining. You grind into Kuroo’s hand on your clit, growing impatient. 

“Oya oya?” Bokuto smirks, having felt your movement. “Is our baby owl a little eager to get dicked down? You just can’t wait to have us both stuffed into that tight little pussy of yours huh?” He sneers, voice lowering to the deep guttural tone that always gets you reeling. 

You whine, nodding your head at him before stealing a kiss from his lips. You raise your hips to accomodate him, feeling his cock slip under you as you tangle your cum-stained tongue with his. Kuroo finally eases up on his thrusts, slowing down almost to a stop to allow Bokuto room to move. 

The head of his cock pokes at where you and Kuroo are already joined, both of them hissing as he forces the tip in beside Kuroo. You wince, adjusting to the painful stretch. The two of them freeze, allowing you a moment to relax yourself. As soon as the pain subsides, Bokuto pushes in a little farther, making slow and steady thrusts to get you used to the full feeling. 

“Fuck- so tight.” Kuroo hisses, hips barely moving in slight ruts. 

Kuroo’s hand continues to massage your clit, easing you with the adjustment of the two of them. It’s not your first time in this position, but it feels just as tight every time. 

It takes a few minutes of slowly inching in with minuscule thrusts, but soon your body has stretched to accomodate the both of them. 

“Fucking hell- baby owl~ fuck Tetsu, your cock feels so good against mine.” Bokuto moans, volume only getting louder the more they pick up the pace. “Mmmm- I don’t know how long I can hold out like this- ah fuck!”

Kuroo’s hand continues on your clit, and the action paired with the two girthy cocks pounding into you has you seeing stars. Your mind is dizzy with adrenaline and your body is overstimulated beyond the usual treatment, but you’re enjoying yourself too much to care. 

The air is a symphony of love, moans and cries of your names sprinkled over whispered confessions of ecstasy. The bulge you feel in your stomach has you almost proud of yourself, even though you’ve done this before. 

“Fuck- shortcake I love you. I love you Ko- damn I’m close.” Kuroo pants, keeping the relentless pace. 

Bokuto grunts in agreement, one hand tangled in Kuroo’s messy hair, the other gripping your hip so tight you’ll probably have bruises. 

“Cum for us, baby- ah- fuck yeah that’s it baby owl.” Bokuto breathes, praising you as he feels you reach your climax, screaming as you squeeze down on them. 

The noise gets so loud you’re sure the entire building can hear you, both men sounding feral as they frantically chase their highs. Bokuto breaks first, spilling into you and biting into your shoulder to keep himself from being too loud. Kuroo follows quickly after, with another grunt of both your names. They ride out all your orgasms, before slowly coming to a stop inside you. The three of you gasp for air, sweaty chests heaving for breath. 

“Merry Christmas to us, hey guys?” Bokuto jokes, body already quivering as he relaxes. 

Kuroo nods behind you, pressing gentle kisses to where Bokuto had bitten into your shoulder. It began to sting, but you enjoyed the slight pain because of where it came from. 

The three of you stay in your position for a few moments more, nobody daring to move just yet. When you had all sufficiently caught your breath, Bokuto made the first movement. The feeling of him moving inside of you made your breath catch, the knots of pleasure beginning to twist within you once again. 

You gripped onto Bokuto’s shoulder before he could slip completely out, stopping him from moving. 

“What are you- ah!” Bokuto hisses as you begin to grind down on them again, wanting to squeeze out one more round and maybe reduce your cocky boys into crying messes while you’re at it. “Fuck baby owl- I- ah!”

“Fuck, don’t do this, chibi-chan, aaaaah~!” Kuroo chimes in, both boys clearly too overstimulated for another proper round. 

Using the last of your energy, you bounce your hips, moaning as you feel them both re-harden inside you. 

“I- I love you boys.” You gasp out. “Always so good for me.”

You keep your grip firm on Bokuto’s shoulder, your other hand hooked behind you on Kuroo’s head. Holding a steady yet quick pace, you continue to stuff yourself, the prolonged cries of overstimulation from your boyfriends just egging you on further. 

“P-pleaseee, mommyyy!” Bokuto whimpers, head thrown back in bliss. “I can’t take much more mommy~!”

A growl escapes your chest, feeling your own overstimulation catching up with you. You’d never admit it out loud, but you loved it when your boys got messy for you. It was usually always you who was the mess, so it’s nice to turn the tables every once in a while. 

“Fuck- chibi-chan I can’t hold out any longer.” Kuroo grunts, head turning to press sloppy kisses to your arm. He weasels his arm back down between you and Bokuto to rub at your clit, hoping to get you to the edge sooner. 

It works, and you feel yourself crashing down again before you know it. You mutter out permission to your two boys, and they practically cum on command, their cries music to your ears. Kuroo pulls out as soon as he climaxes, spilling his load all over you and himself. Bokuto follows, cum dripping down his thighs before he collapses back into the rug, still whining as his body trembles. 

“You’re- you’re a devious little shortcake aren’t ya?” Kuroo smirks, damp forehead resting on your shoulder as he catches his breath. 

You huff a laugh, groaning as you lift yourself from Kuroo’s lap, the muscles in your thighs screaming from exertion. You crawl over next to your owl, resting your head on his forearm as you collapse next to him. Kuroo soon joins you on the other side, and the three of you cuddle in front of the fire to relax and come down. 

“We’re gonna get you back for that eventually.” Bokuto mumbles, hooking his arm over both you and Kuroo. 

The bedhead hums in confirmation, also pulling you close in a hug. He sighs, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, then Bokuto’s before getting up and trekking to the bathroom. He returns moments later with a few damp towels, and the three of you spend some time to clean yourselves up enough for breakfast. You follow your boys to the kitchen, all of you hungry and eager for your cold pancakes, but you stop in your tracks when you pass by the front door. 

Sitting in front of the door, is a wrapped present, identical to the ones that held nerf guns for you and Bokuto. Curious, you move over to the door, picking up the present and reading the tag. Sure enough, it’s Kenma’s handwriting. Your cheeks redden, reading the words and understanding what they meant. Kenma held a spare key to your apartment, since he came over often and because he was responsible enough not to loose it, but his timing today had been unfortunate. 

“Hey babe where’d you- what’s that?” Kuroo asks, appearing from around the corner. Bokuto soon follows to see what the fuss is about. 

“To Kuroo: don’t think I wouldn’t give you a cool nerf gun too. Kenma.” You read out, watching the tall man light up at the note. 

“Ps, I could hear you from the elevator.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooo boy that was fun to write between family events ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
